AMOR A UN VAMPIRO
by Shoma12
Summary: Yuuri era un niño de tan solo cinco años cuando se fue a vivir con Viktor Nikiforov un vampiro Sangre Pura, el príncipe de los Vampiros. La relación entre ambos era perfecta pero él tenía miedo de matarlo así que durmió trece largos años. Pero el problema seria cuando despertara. ¿Yuuri lo seguiría recordando? ¿Lograra vivir con el sin ser devorado? ¿Yuuri lo seguirá amando?.


**Pr** ó **logo**

 _Yo soy el vampiro Viktor ¿Me recuerdas? El vampiro que quiso destruir a los Humanos. El de cabello plateado y ojos azules el de insaciables deseos por cumplir con su venganza. El que lastimaba, humillaba y gozaba del sufrimiento ajeno. El vampiro que creyó nunca enamorarse y termino pasional y obsesivamente enamorado de un simple pero perfecto Humano._

- _Etto... yo no creo que usted sea malo -dijo un hermoso niño de alrededor de cinco años de edad a un peliplateado que se encontraba sentado frente a la cama del niño._

 _-Mi niño de ojos de chocolate -exclamo el peliplateado con una sonrisa triste en el rostro -aún hay cosas de mí que no sabes. Cosas de las cuales me arrepiento pero no puedo olvidar._

 _-Para mí usted no es malo -le dijo el pequeño pelinegro mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa -aunque..._

 _-No calles mi pequeño niño chocolate -le pidió el peliplateado mientras acariciaba delicada y cariñosamente la mejilla derecha del pequeño._

 _-¿Por qué siempre tiene esa mirada? -le pregunto el pequeño mientras miraba la expresión de sorpresa del peliblanco ante su pregunta._

 _-¿Por qué? La verdad mi pequeño ojos de chocolate estoy solo en este mundo, personas como yo hay muy pocas -le respondió tristemente._

 _-Tranquilo -le dijo dulcemente el pequeño mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente y acariciaba el sedoso cabello -yo estoy aquí para usted, nunca lo dejare solo._

 _\- ¡Oh! Mi pequeño ojos de chocolate -exclamo el peliplateado feliz ante las palabras del pequeño -no sabes cuánto feliz me hacen tus palabras._

 _-No llore. Todo estará bien ahora. Ya paso -le dijo el niño mientras seguía acariciando los cabellos plateados._

 _El peliplateado ya no dijo nada solo cerro sus ojos y se dejó atrapar por las tiernas, inocentes y amorosas caricias que le regalaba su precioso niño. El pequeño le regalo un beso tierno en la mejilla y luego le sonrió._

 _-Buenos noches Viktor-sama -le dijo el pequeño mientras se acomodaba en su cama._

 _-Buenas noches mi pequeño ojos de chocolate -le dijo el vampiro mientras lo arropaba con sus cobijas y le sobaba la mejilla cariñosamente._

 _-¿Lo veré mañana? -le pregunto curioso el niño._

 _-Solo si tú quieres -le respondió el peliplateado._

 _-Si quiero, no puedo dejarlo solo -le respondió el niño._

 _-¿No puedes? -pregunto curioso._

 _-No puedo porque si lo dejo no podré cuidarlo -le respondió el niño mientras cerraba sus ojitos cafés cayendo rendido por el sueño._

 _-Descansa mi amado Yuuri -le dijo el vampiro mientras le daba un cálido y cariñoso beso en los labios al niño que solo sonrió entre sueños llenado de alegría el oscuro y vació corazón del vampiro._

 _-Sabes besar a un niño de cinco años mientras duerme es algo raro -le dijo un joven rubio detrás de él._

 _-Vamos Yurio - aun contemplaba al niño._

 _-No sé qué le ves a ese niño, es feo, demasiado inocente y además tiene cinco años, c-i-n-c-o... cuando crezca te olvidara -le dijo el rubio con honestidad._

 _-¡Eso nunca lo permitiré!, ¡Yuuri es mío!, ¡Nadie me lo arrebatara! ¿Me escuchaste Yurio? ¡Ahora lárgate de mí vista! -ordeno furioso y sumamente celoso._

 __Como quieras - saliendo de la habitación -._

 _-Nadie te alejara de mí. Nadie -susurro el peliplateado mientras veía con recelo al niño -nadie..._

 _Viktor -sama -lo llamo el niño al ser llevado de la mano por el -¿Por qué vamos al bosque?_

 _-Te llevare conmigo mi pequeño ojos de chocolate. Iras a vivir conmigo como mi pareja. El dueño y Señor de mi castillo -le dijo y lo cargo para acelerar su paso._

 _-¿Por qué se escuchan muchos gritos atrás de nosotros? -pregunto curioso el niño._

 _-No voltees pequeño. Solo mírame a mí. Nunca mires a otro ser como me miras a mí -le dijo el peliplateado y el niño obedeció -Buen niño. Ahora quiero que cierres tus hermosos ojos y no los habrás hasta que yo te diga -le dijo en tono de juego y el niño asintió cerrando sus ojitos -Escuches lo que escuches. Sientas lo que sientas. No habrás tus ojos._

 _-Si Viktor-sama -dijo el pequeño y obedeció cada indicación del vampiro._

 _-No los habrás -le susurro en su oído y luego el niño sintió como algo húmedo toco el lóbulo de su oído._

 _-¿Qué es eso? -pregunto curioso._

 _-Son solo caricias de mi parte -le dijo y bajo a su cuellito blanco y oloroso a jazmín._

 _-¡Ah! -Se quejó el niño al sentir una leve mordida en su cuellito -¿Qué es eso?_

 _-Nada pequeño. Ahora habré tus ojitos -le ordeno y el niño los abrió poco a poco -¿Te gusta tu castillo? Cariño._

 _-¿Es mío? -pregunto emocionado el niño._

 _-Nuestro -le dijo y le beso en la frente -Ahora ven. Vamos a nuestra habitación._

 _-¿Qué haremos ahí? -pregunto inocentemente._

 _-Nada malo. Solo dormiré y tú crecerás mi pequeño hombrecito -le indico y entraron al castillo -¿Te gusta?_

 _-Es muy bonito -dijo el niño y al ver a un joven rubio de ojos verde esmeralda que lo miraba entre sorprendido y serio, se abrazo de la pierna del vampiro - Viktor-sama -susurro asustado el niño._

 _\- ¿Que pasa mi cerdito? -pregunto sorprendido por la acción del niño._

 _-Ese hombre me mira muy extraño -dijo señalando a Yurio -tengo miedo._

 _-Descuida. ¡Nadie te hará daño! -Alzo el tono de su voz y fulmino a Yurio con la mirada -Además el será tu amigo y protector .Ven pequeño. Vamos a nuestra habitación._

 _Subieron y cerró la puerta de su inmensa habitación._

 _-Ahora pequeño. Yo dormiré aquí -le dijo señalando un ataúd junto a una inmensa cama matrimonial -Y tú en la cama._

 _-Está bien -le dijo el niño y luego le sonrió dulcemente._

 _-Mi cerdito. Te mirare de nuevo dentro de unos trece años -le dijo y luego toco su cabecita dejándolo dormido -Porque si no. Te tomaría sin importar que seas un niño. Mi amado Yuuri. Cuando despierte serás todo un hombre y te tomare entre mis brazos. Por ahora descansa -le susurro en su oído y se acostó en su ataúd mirando por última vez al dulce niño que dormía en su cama -Te Amo mi Cerdito._

Notas de la autora: Disponible en wattpad con el mismo nombre


End file.
